


Holmesbury One-Shots

by multifandomkingdom



Category: Enola Holmes (2020), Enola Holmes Series - Nancy Springer
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Love, Love Confessions, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, One Shot, One-Shots, POV Multiple, POV Mycroft Holmes, POV Sherlock Holmes, Protective Mycroft, Random & Short, Romance, Shameless Smut, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, holmesbury - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29122815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomkingdom/pseuds/multifandomkingdom
Summary: Holmesbury in any scenario you want 'em (plus a few of my ideas).I take requests
Relationships: Enola Holmes & Eudoria Vernet Holmes, Enola Holmes & Mycroft Holmes, Enola Holmes & Other(s), Enola Holmes & Sherlock Holmes, Enola Holmes & Viscount "Tewky" Tewksbury, Enola Holmes/Viscount "Tewky" Tewksbury, Sherlock Holmes & Viscount “Tewky” Tewksbury, Viscount "Tewky" Tewksbury & Viscount "Tewky" Tewksbury's Mother
Comments: 20
Kudos: 70





	1. Mycroft Reflects

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoooooooy

Believe it or not but Mycroft was the one who started to notice it first.

His little (misfit) sister was in love.

How he seemed to know it before she ( ** _and_** Sherlock) did was beyond him. He'd almost rub it in if he didn't want to see how things between little sister dearest and the marquess were going.

There was nothing he wanted more than for the lovesick noble to propose to Enola. The eldest Holmes sibling could tell the boy was practically itching to anyway. All his sister had to do was say when.

The way he looked at, treated, and was left awestruck by his little sister's existence was enough indication for him. He was painfully obvious, and though his sister hid her mutual infatuation (oh to hell with it, it was love. he could admit that much. he wasn't a dunce), she, to the naked eye of a Holmes, was just as in love as the marquess was with her.

And for the first time...he had felt what was akin to... ** _pride_** for his sister. He was still flabbergasted as to how she managed to have a man fall for her, let alone a bloody Marquess! He **_still_** couldn't wrap his head around it (not that he was complaining). But this was the _closest_ he'd ever been to being on the same page with his sister.

Because he was pretty sure that if the viscount proposed to her right this instant in front of him, they'd _both_ say yes.

And to be quite frank, it was always happiness that he wanted for his sister in the end. He knew he'd have to put her through what she deemed "the wringer". He knew the society they lived in. He may have been a stickler for rule following but he was still aware and to an extent displeased with the fact that certain rules wouldn't benefit his sister. Which is why he tried to push her to follow the ones that **_possibly_** could. So that she could get the best out of a society that was so obviously not meant for her. He knew that now. 

He had been wrong in his approach but he couldn't bring himself to regret the result. _His_ _sister_. In **_love_**. Ha!

Now all that young Lord needed to do was hurry up and start bloody courting her already. Mycroft was already planning (a wedding in spring would be best, he thought). He'd arrange a dowry for the inevitable and ensure that only the best lawyers carved one out for his sister. Besides, Enola was now twenty years old. And his sister was bright. She'd do the right thing when the time arose. He trusted her that much.

He would still, however, be rubbing his early prediction on the state of Enola's current love life in Sherlock's face when he next got the chance. 


	2. Heartbreaker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's for you plato_rocks

Of **_all_ ** the things that a twenty-year-old Enola wished her mother would have taught her about before she had fled on her sixteenth birthday, **love** was beginning to be the number one thing on that extensive list. 

It had all started when her brothers started sharing knowing glances whenever Tewksbury was with her or when she brought him over to their respective homes. As far she was concerned, he was her best and _dearest_ friend. 

But according to her brothers, Tewks seemed to want a hell of a lot more than just friendship. 

Prior to _that_ conversation, she couldn't lie and say that she didn't notice his affection towards her. But she let it be because Enola thought that must be what _she_ was mirroring. 

She thought it nothing more than _friendly_ affection. But as soon as her brothers' teasing came to a boiling point, she had mentally decided to observe her friend more closely.

And _dear_ _God_ , she was going to murder Mycroft for actually being right about this (he made her aware of it and subsequently teased her about it first. _Shocking_ , _I_ _know_ ). 

Tewksbury really _did_ want more than friendship, and her first reaction was a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach. She was flattered. But then she realized. That's not what she wanted _at_ _all_. 

At least not now. 

She was on the precipice of an incredible career as a lady detective, and she really didn't want to delve into something as serious as marriage right now. Maybe in ten years but now?

Not likely. 

Plus, it was wonderful just having a friend that truly understood her and expected nothing from her. 

But now, she was going to have to break his heart. And that, in turn, broke hers.

Her brothers did feel pity, more so for Tewky than for her (they seemed to love him). But she knew that it was because he'd obviously take it harder than she would, given the situation at hand.

And to her expectation, he did. But he also took it in good ( _well_ , _good_ _enough_ , _at_ _least_ ) spirit. She was so relieved when he hadn't wanted to cut their friendship short, but he had asked for some time that she was more than willing to give him. She would miss him as he took it, though.

Now, all she had to deal with were Sherlock's dry sarcasm about the situation and Mycroft's light-hearted chiding over the irony that the one man that he'd deem good enough to marry her is the one she, the detective, couldn't see was in love with her. She'd flip him off every time, much to both of her brothers' amusement.


	3. Jealousy? Never

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's for you Forgotmypw and juliet!

Now. 

At the age of twenty-one, Tewksbury didn't deem himself the jealous type.

Up until this point, he didn't think he had anything to covet from anyone or be envious of. 

But he _knew_ the woman he was engaged to. He _knew_ the type of woman his fiancé was.

Stunning, brilliant, and, on top of that, incredibly skilled, and the male gaze and attention followed her almost everywhere she went.

That didn't mean that he had to _like_ it (the male gaze, that is). 

In fact, from what he had observed, one particular gentleman was trying to unabashedly flirt with Enola as Tewksbury stood a small distance from her. 

_Okay_ , so no one but Enola and both of their families knew of their engagement yet (he had proposed to her in the middle of a case she was working on, but because she was undercover right now, she couldn't yet wear the ring), but it was obvious that Enola was already with a partner ( _him_ ) with the way she kept rebuffing the persistent Lord gracefully. 

But Tewksbury wasn't _blind_. 

The man was undoubtedly beautiful. And he had the charisma that would send a hundred ladies swooning. The charm that his soon to be wife was finding amusing. 

But once again, that didn't mean he had to _like_ it.

And so he decided, a little fun couldn't hurt.

With a smile that would fool those who didn't know him well enough, he walked up to her and the ninny that wouldn't stop hovering over his secret fiancé and smoothly slid his arms around her waist from behind her. He felt her delicate intake of breath, but she didn't show it. The only indication of her mild surprise was her reddening cheeks. Automatically she placed her hands over his and leaned into his touch.

The best part? _Why, the almost pained gaze of the ever so persistent bastard being directed on his arms, of course._

On her behalf, he bid the subtly seething gentleman goodbye. For extra measure ( _and well, for the hell of it, really_ ), he threw in a kiss that was so dangerously close to where Enola's jawline and neck connected.

He took pleasure in the fact that she'd gotten even redder as they left. He whispered in her ear a quick "let's get out of here, my love." 

He's pleased to see that she seemed to be more than willing to cooperate, but not without her giving him a half-amused and half clued-up glance.

As they enter their carriage, Tewksbury knows what's coming. He was going to marry a Holmes; he knew what he was walking into.

So he feigns his innocence under the guise of a meek "what?"

To which his chuckling fiancé responds with a "you're so full of shit, darling. Who **_knew_ ** you had a jealous bone in your body?"

He himself actually **_didn't_ **, until tonight. But he loved their little playful verbal spars.

"Jealous? Me? Never", he said, half playing along.

What he hadn't quite expected was for his future wife to up the ante. She had made her way over to him and straddled him as he naturally held her securely.

He cursed softly as he took in the view of her low neckline at this proximity. 

"Oh, is that so? So you don't care," she started to ask as she let her hands rest on the sides of his face, "if another man, especially that ocean-eyed gentleman from the ball, might touch me?"

How was she so good at flipping the script?! He's been with her for _years_ , and she still found ways to surprise him.

As she watched a large muscle in his clenched jaw twitch, she absently ran the tips of her fingers of one hand over her breast and down her stomach.

She had now begun to trail kisses up his neck (and just about anywhere but his lips, the damn tease), and he was having trouble thinking, much less speaking.

"Enola-"

"You'd be fine with me doing this for ocean-eyes?" she asked.

His breaths came quicker as he imagined his love doing this for anyone else. He couldn't even fathom it. He'd burn his gardens before he would let blue-eyes or whatever the hell she called him, touch her, never mind experience her like **_this_ **.

Fuck it.

He'd cave.

"Absolutely not," he'd said with such a fierceness that it pleasantly surprised Enola (and sent a tingle down to her lady parts.)

It was such a shame that they had to wait until their wedding night because at times like these, she made him desperate (and had fun doing it).

Though he will say, when they locked lips, it was always nothing short of **_marvelous_ ** . He would never get tired of her kisses. Never tire of her ( _despite_ _how_ _wild_ _she_ _made_ _him_ ).


	4. Argue

"Enola, you almost got killed!" Tewksbury couldn't believe his wife right now.

"Ah, see, but that's the beauty of it all, I didn't. I'm here, aren't I?" They had been arguing the entire ride back to their estate. Now, Enola could admit it was a _very_ close call, the case almost didn't work out as planned, but her disappearing act had saved her in the end, so she didn't know why her husband had his breeches up his ass. 

Yes, she knew he would still worry about her, and that was one of the many reasons she fell in love with him, _but_ he also knew what came with marrying her. he married the risks that her job sometimes entailed too. And frankly, she was already irritable as is, and he was doing nothing to help it but make it worse.

"Enola, how you can find amusement in the fact that you could have been a dead woman less than an hour ago is beyond me, especially now. How could you be so reckless-"

"Comes with the job, and you know this," she said sharply. She'd had just about enough of his scolding. She wasn't a child. She was his wife and a grown woman. And she'd be damned if she let her husband treat her so disrespectfully.

"Again, _Viscount_ . I **_ lived  _ ** . Now can you please stop with this nonsense about my alleged "recklessness". _I_ _wasn't_ reckless. The _opposing_ _party_ was, now if you'll excuse me, I need to change-"

"Look, Enola, you may not care about your life, but it's no longer yourself and yourself alone you must worry about. So instead of being selfish, please remember that you're bloody _pregnant_ with our children, our future _heirs_ , for Christ's sake!" He said it so fiercely that she was so shocked that she stopped in her tracks. She would give less than a damn if someone she didn't give a rat's ass about said something like that to her, but those words left the lips of her _husband—the_ father of her future children.

She hadn't realized that she had started crying until she blinked and felt a wet substance touch her cheeks. She could hear Tewksbury's sigh of regret before trying to approach her, but she didn't want to look at him right now.

***

It had been a few hours since Tewksbury had pulled that little stunt. The only people she allowed in the room were the doctor and his medical assistant, who checked her and the babies' health. Of course, her husband had gone after her and tried to get her to talk to him, but even though she was tempted to give in, all it took was her remembering what he had said to her before a fresh set of tears came pouring out. These pregnancy hormones were a bitch, that much was true, but she gathered that it wouldn't have hurt any less even if she weren't carrying twins.

Did her husband honestly think that she wasn't just as worried, if not more, for herself and the children she was carrying? The thought pierced her heart. She already had her pre-existing fears of motherhood, and maybe she was fucking it all up already. He certainly made her feel that way today. She only had about two examples of motherhood, and they came from both her experiences with Tewksbury's mother, a kind but far too traditional woman of society...and her own. The same mother that had upped and left her without warning or a trace at sixteen. She was so afraid today. She wouldn't know what to do with herself if she lost her babies. But she reminded herself that the _entire_ _reason_ she was out there putting herself in that big of a risk was for the sake of her _children's_ futures. She'd be damned if she let society carry on the way it did when her children set foot in it. Not without a fight, at least. 

Eventually, the babies decided that she and, by extension, they must eat, which was the only reason she decided to get out of their room at all. 

***

She made her way to the kitchen and met her husband's startled expression before she saw it melt in that of a silent plea. His eyes were slightly puffy and a bit red. He had been crying. She had softened at the sight and almost broke her resistance to say, fuck it, she'd forgive him, but the echoes of their last conversation played in the back of her mind before she retreated from the idea. So she did her best to ignore him with a hand on her stomach that showed she was four months along.

As if a silent conversation had taken place before she had turned to do what she came to do, he had gotten up and began to make what looked like her favorite snack. After a short while, he was finished. Avoiding eye contact as much as she could, she began devouring the food, much to the light amusement of her husband. 

From her peripheral vision, she could tell that he went back to sadness that was there before.

"Enola, I'm so sorry about our fight. It was all my fault. It- Please forgive me, Enola. I never meant to call you selfish. You're the most selfless person I know and it was an idiotic thing to let leave my lips. I...I was just so _terrified_ , my love. I know it comes with the job, and I fully support you in whatever you choose to do, but I don't even want to think of what I'd do if I'd lost you and our children. I wouldn't be able to...I...I couldn't..."

At the sound of him trying to pull himself together and steady his voice to continue, she turned to him, and she didn't fight it this time. She hopped off her seat and went to him. She held him as best she could with her growing stomach between them and buried her face in his chest as he tried not to let any more tears escape.

"I forgive you. It just hurt to have you, the father of our children and the love of my life, say those things to me. Especially given my track record with mothers. I...I _know_ I don't often show it, Tewky, but half the time, I'm frightened about the type of mother I'll be. I'm scared they'll hate me. Or worse, want to leave me like my mother did. And to hear _you_ , of all people, call me selfish only added to my already growing feelings of self-doubt. And I only went out there today because I had to at least put a dent in that trafficking ring. I hate our society as is, and we're going to be bringing our children into it in five months. I know it was a risk, but it was one I was willing to take."

She looked up at him now with the pad of her thumb softly wiping away the tear streaks from his cheeks. He had done the same for her as he rested his forehead on hers.

"But I _do_ understand your concern, and I'm sorry if I made you feel like I was downplaying it; it _was_ rather close, wasn't it?"

He held her a little tighter and silently nodded his head. 

As they swayed in comfort, she got on her tiptoes to give him a reassuring kiss. She loved it when he always eagerly returned them. She hated fighting with her husband. But the one highlight that came after clashing was the fantastic make-up sex. The drive she had acquired while pregnant only sweetened the deal. She was lucky to have a husband that was so finetuned to her body that it made him practically a sex god in bed. Perhaps she'd push his buttons just a little more if this was going to be the end result.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I take requests. Let me know if you want more in the comments.


End file.
